The Light of Heaven
by vinny valentino
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are trapped in a confined place. Will they kill another or what?


Disclaimer: Inuyasha and it's characters don't belong to me. If they did the story would revolve around Sesshoumaru and because that's not true, you can tell it's not mine.

Title: The light of Heaven.

Summery: What happens when Inuyasha and his older brother Sesshoumaru get suck in a 30x30 cabin with a barrier preventing them from escaping? 

Author note: I know I should be typing up the next chapter of In-between Appearances, but I felt like I need a break from it. I don't want the next chapter to be bad or anything. So I decided to write a much less stressful story. Btw, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru may be a little OOC, but if they are, it's not to bad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha this is all your fault." A tall man with long silver-white hair glares at the other man in the room. 

"Hey don't blame me for you being stuck in here!" The other man, with equally long silver-white hair stands defiantly, his arms crossed over his chest.

You see, the two brothers were trapped together in a very small place. No more than thirty by thirty feet.

"Had you been wielding the Tetsusaiga so poorly, I wouldn't have had a need to step in and stop you." Sesshoumaru explains with no emotion.

"Well I didn't ask for you help, now did I?! Besides I was blinded at the time, and last time that happened, swinging the fang around randomly worked fine, a Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha jibs his brother.

Sesshoumaru growls in reply. His hand going to the hilt of the Toukijin. Inuyasha mirrors him with the Tetsusaiga.

At the same time, both brothers, draw their blades, the sword pressure of Toukijin meets Inuyasha's Kaza no Kizu half way. The power of both attacks cancel each other out, causing a big explosion. Unfortunately for both brothers, with there being in such a place the explosion hits both, sending them flying into the barrier surrounding the walls.

Sesshoumaru raises first. "Are you happy now, little brother?" He asks sheathing Toukijin.

Inuyasha gets up a moment later, "What do you mean 'I'm I happy now', of course not, your still alive!" He screams back.

Sesshoumaru pause for a moment, he and his brother didn't spend this much time together not fighting very often. It was giving him a bit more insight into Inuyasha and his actions, but some things still confused him. "You despise and hate your own brother this much?"

"Hello! I hate you and you hate me as well. That's how this works remember." Inuyasha sneers.

"It's never been about that, I don't hate you Inuyasha. Revenge against you maybe but never hate."

"I don't believe a word that you say, Sesshoumaru. You want my Tetsusaiga too!" Sesshoumaru sighs. "When was the last time I tired to take Tetsusaiga from you?"

Inuyasha opens his mouth to retort when he stops, realizing it had been a while since he had. "Why don't you want Tetsusaiga anymore?"

"I suppose Toukijin is part of it, I now have a weapon that's equal to Tetsusaiga, but that's not all. Why would I want my brother to become an insane beast that does nothing but fight?" Inuyasha finally sheaths Tetsusaiga.

"If that's the case, then why do you still come after me!?" Inuyasha yells. "Don't flatter yourself so much, our paths cross so often because we are hunting the same pray." Sesshoumaru says while moving towards the barrier.

"The jewel shards? If your after them you can forget it, their mine." "Your really dense Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru doesn't care about the jewel, I'm after Naraku."

Inuyasha joins his brother by the barrier. "What are you looking for?" Inuyasha asks. "Theirs always a weak point in a barrier, once we find it, your Tetsusaiga will be able to smash through it."

"Then what are we waiting for, lets find it!" The youkai and the hanyou work together and start searching the barrier.

"This is tiring, lets take a break." Sesshoumaru nods his head. "But only for a few moments, I want to get out there and kill Naraku for this." Sesshoumaru tells his brother.

"For once we agree, Naraku must pay for this!" Inuyasha stands back up. "Lets get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha runs back to the barrier and starts searching with renewed vigor. 

"Hrm..." Sesshoumaru says emotionlessly, hiding the underlining amusement. He heads back over and looks again as well. "What were you talking about, revenge, before anyways, what did I do to you?"

"Does my left arm ring a bell?" Sesshoumaru says, not stopping his search. "At first I wanted to kill you and steal the Tetsusaiga, but after the second attempt I just wanted to destroy Tetsusaiga. I couldn't wield it, so I didn't want it to exist."

"All this time I hated you because I thought you hated me..." Inuyasha trails off. "There it is." Sesshoumaru says pointing to the weak spot.

"Stand back, I'll handle this!" Inuyasha attacks the spot that Sesshoumaru pointed out with Kaza no Kizu and blows a hole in the barrier. "Alright!" Inuyasha sprints towards the new exit. "Before you go, brother." Sesshoumaru stops Inuyasha.

"Know that this will change nothing between us, at least it can't yet, not until Naraku is dealt with, at least." Sesshoumaru walks towards Inuyasha and stops a few inches from him. Sesshoumaru places a chaste kiss on his younger brothers mouth. "Survive until the end, Inuyasha."

Sesshoumaru walks out of the barrier enforced house, leaving a stunned Inuyasha in his wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to anyone that hoped for this to turn into yaoi. I'm not sure if I'll ever do something like that, but I always keep my options opened. The next chapter of my other story is finished I just need to find the time, other than the tike I just used to write this, to type it up. I hope this holds you over till then. So don't forget to R&R if you want to. And this is a one-shot, so I don't think anything else will come out of this. Till next time.


End file.
